Architectural glass is increasingly used as a partition wall or as glazing. Indeed, glass of relatively high thickness has the structural integrity to be used as a partition wall. Many reasons explain this popularity of glass as a partition wall, such as its pure look, its ability to let light pass therethrough and its simplicity of installation. Such glass panels are typically found in the rectangular shape, but may also have other shapes with arcuate features, for example.
In order to have a tempered glass with an arcuate edge, a score is made onto one of the sides of the glass panels so as to create a line of weakness. Thereafter, a hammer and chisel or like percussion tools are used to knock excess glass at the score. These tools are still used manually and this may result in imperfections at the resulting arcuate edge, whereby an extensive amount of additional grinding/sanding may be required to obtain suitable arcuate edges.